1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the dispensing of sheet material wound onto a hollow core, such as toilet paper, paper towels and the like. Specifically, the dispenser and dispensing method of the invention involves the handling of multiple rolls of material wound on hollow cores, without the necessity of spindles to be inserted, affixed, or retrieved.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art discloses devices that dispense and regulate rolls of sheet material wound on hollow cores, without the aid of a common spindle member supporting the rolled material. Specifically, these dispensers operate mechanical parts from both sides of the cabinet; in a synchronized manner, to regulate and dispense; by the intrusion into, or the withdrawal from the internal shaft.
Jaspersen U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,346 exemplifies a prior art dispenser for rolls of toilet paper having a transversely split core with a spring-loaded, pivoted lever that provides a biasing force to buckle the core sections, causing the core sections and spindle portions to disengage from the saddle members. This invention supposedly overcomes the problems of prior art, that being friction, disengagement of spindle and saddle members, and waste; but requires the manufacture of rolled product on transversely split cores to allow the invention to perform without difficulty.
Woodruff U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,871 may be noted as disclosing a dispenser for two rolls wound on a hollow core that dispenses and regulates the rolled product; by the intrusion into and the withdrawal from the internal shaft, by mechanical parts located at two specific locations. Specifically, these parts are located to (1) penetrate the ends of the hollow core of the dispensing roll, providing and replacing the function of the spindle, and (2) control the progress of the reserve roll by engaging the outside lower surface of the reserve roll, so that it does not contact the dispensing roll. During the transfer operation the exhausted roll (core) falls from the spindling rollers, and between the stops into a lower containment area, for removal at a later time; while these same stops provide a location point for the fresh roll, in order that the "rollers" may enter the internal shaft and spindle the rolled product.
The Woodruff dispensing cabinet allows very little access to the rolled product while at the dispensing location which lessens tampering and pilferage; but however, creates the problem of accessing the rolled product in order to feed the sheet material thru the limited access slot, as well as the time involved to accomplish this operation. In addition, this same involved operation would have to be repeated in the event that during operation, the sheet material fell back into the cabinet.
The mechanical workings of the Woodruff dispenser require more force to operate, than the force which the parts exert at the dispensing and regulating locations, due to the lack of leverage at the handle; and increased by the force of the return spring, which is needed to assure a positive return of said handle. In the Woodruff dispenser the stops for the rolled product are pivotal, and angled; and provide an inconsistent location point for said rolled product; allowing for the differences in width, weight, diameter, and texture of rolled product from different manufacturers. In the return action of the dispenser mechanics, the roll stops withdraw and the locating angle becomes more vertical; allowing the rolled product to drop, while the rollers intrude into the internal shaft to spindle the rolled product, thus increasing the possibility for misalignment between hollow core ends and the rollers (which are blunt and have no positive lifting capacity). The Woodruff dispenser is limited by mechanics and application to a total capacity of two rolls of product; and has no means whereby to restrict the transfer mechanics to their intended function; thus allowing for misuse and the possibility of jamming.
Bolger U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,709 may be noted as disclosing a dispenser for a plurality of rolls wound on hollow cores, that utilizes mechanical parts to dispense and regulate rolled product at three specific locations which, (1) penetrate the ends of the hollow core of the dispensing roll, providing and replacing the function of the spindle, (2) control the progress of the primary reserve roll by engaging the outside lower surface of the primary reserve roll, so that it does not contact the dispensing roll, and (3) regulate the progress of the secondary reserve rolls stationed above the primary reserve roll position by means of a biasing force against the sheet material. During the transfer operation the exhausted roll (core) falls to the bottom of the dispenser cabinet, while the new roll drops from the primary reserve position to the bottom of the cabinet, in order that the "studs" may enter the internal shaft and spindle the rolled product.
The Bolger dispenser's mechanical means for controlling the secondary reserve rolls utilizes a biasing force against the sheet material, causing distortion and possible damage to the sheet material; and therefore diminishing the quality and usefulness of said sheet material. Furthermore, during the transfer operation the spindling studs withdraw and allow the core to drop to the bottom of the cabinet; as well, the primary reserve roll drops and must also locate at the bottom of the cabinet; to align with the studs, in order to be spindled. Therefore, the core would prevent the new roll of product from locating in such a position as to be spindled; or causing the ejection of the new roll from the dispenser. In addition, as the primary reserve roll is released and drops to the bottom of the dispenser cabinet, there is no provision to restrain said roll from bouncing out thru the access opening, or being removed (pilferage); if said roll remains at the bottom and is spindled, the roll would drag against the bottom of the cabinet, as the spindling members are blunt and have no lifting capacity. The Bolger dispenser is limited by mechanics and application, and has no means whereby to restrict the transfer mechanism to the intended function; thus allowing for misuse, malfunction, and pilferage.
Carlisle U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,924 exemplifies a prior art dispenser for a plurality of rolls wound on hollow cores utilizing mechanical parts to dispense and regulate rolled product in three specific locations which, (1) penetrate the ends of the hollow core of the dispensing roll, providing and replacing the function of a spindle, (2) control the progress of the primary reserve roll by engaging the outside lower surface of the primary reserve roll, so that it does not contact the dispensing roll, and (3) regulate the progress of multiple secondary reserve rolls stationed above the primary reserve roll position by penetrating the hollow ends of the core of the lower-most secondary reserve roll. The Carlisle dispenser utilizes the three obvious locations for dispensing and regulating rolled product; however, the mechanical application used is complicated and requires a substantial amount of leverage to overcome the frictional resistance between the activation face and the maintaining fingers, as well as the guiding mechanism and the activation face. The contact surface between the activation face and the maintaining fingers is small, and consequently prone to wear; unless costly materials and/or fittings are employed to compensate for the frictional resistance. During the transfer operation the reserve roll drops to the bottom of the cabinet, thereby suitably located for the first roll maintaining finger pads to engage the hollow ends of the core of rolled product; said pads are shaped in such a fashion as to provide a nominal amount of lifting motion as they engage the hollow ends of the core. The amount of lifting motion at the spindling point directly determines the variety of roll sizes which may be utilized; and therefore becomes a limiting characteristic.
The prior art dispensers and dispensing methods are limited by their storage capacity; by their dispensing method, or by frictional resistance between the moving parts within the dispenser. Most, if not all, of the prior art dispensers are complex in design, making them expensive to manufacture and maintain and, thus more prone to failure.